Industrial control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include networks that facilitate communications with a wide range of industrial field devices. The industrial control and automation system can include a process control system that consists of several modules delivering different functions. For example, a power supply unit (PSU) sources power, a central processing unit (CPU) module performs computing, an input module reads an input, and an output module drives an output. System can have fewer modules or several modules in different architecture, such as those that are din rail mount based, rack based, cabinet based, and the like.
Racks or cabinets are used in the process industry. Most of the control system electronics is hosted inside these racks and then eventually in a cabinet. Generally these are kept in a controlled environment for managing the entire plant's process control. These systems are not only expensive, they need to be reliable and be available all the time to minimize down time and damages in case of process emergency.